Reading: I know the Lightning Thief
by Hikari Oji Jemuzu to Kaichi
Summary: In the year 2013, the 7 demigods are preparing for battle. In the year 2010, Kronos was defeated. In the year 2005, Percy Jackson came to camp. In the year 2004, 4 demigods lost all they had and went to camp. 2 were claimed. The others... In the year 2003, the 7 demigods plus the 2 who were claimed and gods must read about the hardships they struggled and think: "What about them?"


**I've thought about this for a while and I decided- It needs to be done. So… let's go. My other story for PJATO and HOO is CANCELLED for this one. It **_**will be **_**deleted if you guys want. This is just… don't hate. Ok, let's start. **

**Don't own anything except for Oc's mentioned.**

On Olympus, it was the year 2003. On Olympus, it was _dead _silent. Why? Because Zeus had _strictly_ commanded it. He had not given a reason why, but everyone could tell the Lord of the Skies was frustrated, hurt, everything in between. It could've been about his daughter, Thalia, but that happened over a year ago. Zeus was mad about that for a week or two, at the most. He's been like this for _months_.

It was sudden, that all of the Gods (including Hades) appeared in the throne room of Olympus. Questions rang up- who had called them there? Why? A minute after that, a vortex appeared and a bunch of people- no, kids- fell out onto the floor.

"Uh…" One of them, who looked like a Hispanic elf, groaned, because the others were all piled on top of him. Slowly, the kids noticed the gods who stared at them.

"Oh…my…gods." One of them gaped, an immensely beautiful girl with long brown hair. The Hispanic elf squeaked.

"Could you guys…oh, I don't know, GET OFF OF ME!" He yelled. That was Zeus', who was already frustrated, cue.

"Who are you and what are you doing here?" He asked, feigning worry. One, of them, a blond girl with grey eyes, stood.

"My lord, Zeus, we honestly have no idea why we are here." She said, standing tall as the others got up. One of them, a blond teen around the age of sixteen, coughed. He wore a red and orange track suit, and held a cardboard box.

"Oh strike me with a lightning bolt," Dionysus grumbled. "I leave, but the brats followed me."

"I…I actually know why we're here." He said meekly, nervous. Apollo looked at the boy, confused. This boy…he looked like…

"Why then!" Athena demanded to know. As everyone knew, Athena _despised_ not knowing. The boy gulped and held up a piece of paper.

"T-t-this is a note, written by s-s-someone. I-I-I… it says-" The boy was cut off when a blond girl with her hair in a ponytail, a blue bandanna wrapped around it, and blue eyes took it from him.

"I swear, James, you're such a wimp. Get in front of gods and you frizz up. They're just gods, for Zeus' sake." The gods all glared at her and she smirked in return. "Karrie Steal, Daughter of Hermes." Hermes stared at his daughter- if he was right, wasn't she eight instead of sixteen looking? Her eyes darted over the paper for a while before she opened her mouth.

"Ok… I can't read this!" She declared, causing the others (probably Demigods) to groan. A baby faced Chinese boy took the paper.

"I can read," He stated loudly. "I says:

"_Everyone here thinks they're the heroes. They either did something that made them the center of attention at their camp or is pretty much famous, well, save for two. But what about the others? The Demigods who risked their lives for the Gods and in return they were not claimed… publicly. Because their parent was so ashamed, so scared._

_Read these stories of two demigods who hurt so much just to be ignored and forgotten, like rag dolls. The gods screwed them over, but two years before any of this happens, they can prevent it. If they're careful._

_You must read- depending on who reads it will alternate between Ancient Greek, Latin, and English. You cannot leave until you actually feel how they feel, being abandoned. Introduce yourselves- you're going to be here for a while."._" Frank looked at the paper oddly.

"Demigods get abandoned all the time," Ares stated gruffly. "Who cares?" He gained evil eyes from the Demigods, even though they knew his aura was provoking. The boy who read cleared his throat.

"I am Frank Zhang, son of Mars." To say the gods were shocked was an understatement. The best any of them could get out was a "Wha?" The blond boy, who kept stuttering bowed and said quietly,

"James Sulo, s-son of A-Apollo." He eyed his father thoughtfully, which Apollo returned with a confused glance. The blond girl with grey eyes went next.

"Annabeth Chase, Daughter of Athena."

"Piper McLean, Daughter of Aphrodite." The beautiful girl said.

"Leo Valdez," The Hispanic elf said. "Son of Hephaestus."

"I'm Nico Di Angelo," A pale boy said. "And this is my sister Hazel," He pointed to the dark skin girl with the same dark hair as his. "I'm the son of Hades and she's the daughter of Pluto." Hades eyed them carefully, and realized that the boy was indeed his son Nico- but where was Bianca?

"This is outrageous!" Poseidon said. "He has sired children!" The demigods eyed him like_ "Like you're one to talk."_ Hades held his stare on Nico as he answered.

"They are from before the pact- during the war." He stated. "I have not broken any pact. Hazel is, no, _was_ dead and Nico and his sister are somewhere you cannot figure out." Demeter stared at him in disbelief.

"Lotus Hotel?"

"Yeah." A dark haired girl with electric blue eyes and freckles looked at the gods.

"I am Thalia Grace," She said. "Daughter of Zeus." To the Olympians surprise, Zeus still held that look on his face. That look of frustration. Even Thalia hoped to rid that of her father's face. A boy who looked like Thalia without the freckles and blond hair came forth next.

"Jason Grace," He said. "Son of Jupiter." That was when the outrage from Poseidon and Hades came. The yelling and screaming. Zeus couldn't take it.

"SHUT UP!" He demanded. "YOU ARE IN MY DOMAIN, MY HOME! IF YOU WANT TO YELL, GO TO YOUR HOME! IF NOT, JUST SHUT UP!" Thunder rumbled behind him and lightning flashed. Poseidon looked taken back and Hades rolled his eyes.

"Twice," He said. "Twice." Zeus glared at his brother. Finally, came a boy. He had sea green eyes and black cropped hair.

"Percy Jackson," He said. "Son of Poseidon." Poseidon's eyes widened. His son was 10 now, so why…? Zeus usually would yell, but he was simply not in the mood. Hades just glared, remembering that Zeus was indeed right- this was his domain. If he wanted to argue, he should do it on his own terms. James picked up the first book.

" "_**We know the Lightning Thief**_"." He read.

"Read the back," Artemis pressured. "It helps you know more." James nodded.

"Uh… _**"Twins Chrishyia and Jacob have been at Camp Half-Blood for around a year, and they have not been claimed by their father, who they know SHOULD'VE claimed them, but didn't. Their friends get claimed within days of coming to camp, which angers them. Then, a newcomer by the name of Percy Jackson comes to camp and gets claimed, not immediately, but with a bang. Jealousy overwhelms the twins and in their weakness, will they succumb to the darkness that claims to help them or stay where they are with the help they're sure they need?"**_ "James looked up from the book and glanced at Karrie with a worried look. Zeus looked at the book with intent.

"Whoa, those are some names I haven't heard in a while," Apollo stated. "Little Chrissy and Jake. Such a shame what happened, right, Hermes?" Hermes nodded at his brother.

"Yep. Wonder whatever happened to them." Hermes said annoyance in his voice. Hera glared at them, along with Artemis, but they continued their conversation. Karrie looked down.

"Wait," Percy said. "What do I have to do with this?" Annabeth hit him on his head.

"Seaweed Brain…" She sighed. James opened the book.

"Mind if we all have some seats?" He asked. With a flicker of his hand, Hephaestus made chairs appear. James sat down in the one closest to him.

**Chapter 1: Chrishyia**

**It was all so horrible. The fire, the dust, the blood. I was crying. Karrie was crying.**

"You know them?" Piper asked the daughter of Hermes, who nodded in response.

**Jacob was holding me back. Why? Why us? Why me? Why them? I had so many questions running through my head, which was throbbing. **

"**Let me go!" I cried out. "Let me go! I have to go! I have to go to them!" I was crazy, but **_**they**_** were in there. **_**They **_**were in the fire. Jacob held me back as strong as he could. **

"**Chris, stop!" He yelled at me. "Stop!" Karrie had crumbled on the ground, face in her hands. **

"**My brother is in there!" I said, choking on my words. "My mother is in there!" Jacob's grip lessened on me. **

"**Our families are in there!" I called out. "James, we have to help!" But James wasn't near us. He was right in front of the fire on his knees. Jacob let me go and I ran. I ran into the blazing fire. I was sure James saw me, but he didn't try to stop me.**

James stopped there and began to clutch his head. "What's wrong with you?" Aphrodite asked, sounding genuine. James shook his head, saying nothing was wrong, until he began to cry.

"I… I shouldn't read anymore," He said. "Let someone else read." Apollo looked at his son with worry, knowing full well what was happening in the book. The wounds were still fresh and this was the salt. Percy hesitantly reached out for the book, but stopped. Annabeth got it instead.

**I made it into the main hallway of our Chicago apartment. It was already so hot… but I had to try. I HAD to. I ran up the stairs, but there was a big gap from the fire. I could hear the cries. My brother. My brother was crying! I had to go.**

**I ran back, the fire burning my skin, and jumped over the gap. I made it and ran up there. His cries were getting fainter. I made it to the second floor. Down the halls… just a few more minutes… **

**Our door was open, and wood fell to block it. I managed to slip through a gap, my clothes getting scorched. I couldn't breathe well. I just hoped I didn't have an asthma attack now, which was likely. I began to cough. His cries were getting fainter. I almost couldn't hear him. **

Zeus scowled.

**Then, like that, it was gone. The only sound I heard was the blazing fire flickering. My brother's cries were silent. He was only one year old, he couldn't have…no! I couldn't think like that! NO! Anything but! I couldn't breathe, but I wasn't about to-**

"**CHRISHYIA!" My daddy's voice yelled. "CHRISHYIA! WHERE ARE YOU?" I looked desperately out the door. **

"**D-d-daddy…" I managed weakly. Where was he at when this happened? Where? **

"**CHRISHYIA! COME TO MY VOICE!" I think I can manage. I crawled. **

"**Daddy!" I yelled, using much more of my energy.**

"**CHRISHYIA!" Then, like that, it was black. **

"**Chrishyia, wake up," Jacob whispered from my side. My face was wet. I had been crying. **

"ENOUGH!" Zeus bellowed. "Stop reading this depressing story!" Hera rolled her eyes.

"Zeus, we know nothing of what is wrong with you, but if you hadn't noticed, the only way to leave is for us to read. If we had a choice, we all would stay away from a god PMSing." Hera stated, causing the other occupants to laugh.

"Lord Zeus, dude, chill. I mean, Chris and Jake are just Demigods who… uh, they just disappeared. It would be nice to know what happened." Karrie stated, leaning back into her chair. Somehow, that just made Zeus' mood worse, and the Lord of the Skies flashed out of the room.

"Uh… so, what's wrong with him?" Jason asked. Most of the gods shrugged.

"Father's been like that for months," Artemis stated. "At first, we thought it was Thalia but, she's here and alive so…" Hermes' phone beeped.

"Oh yes, Father. That terrible mood is just awful for my business. I just wish he'd get over it and follow our examples." Hermes stated. "Though however bad it may be."

"There, there, Hermes. He just learned of terrible news. Don't be surprised if he doesn't come back." Apollo folded some paper into a giant airplane. He threw it and the airplane was struck by lightning.

"I need a minute," Aphrodite began.  
"I have a minute," Hermes said jokingly. "But it'll cost ya." Karrie glared at her father.

"You guys know what put him in his mood?" Aphrodite asked. Hermes and Apollo looked at each other.

"Well duh," They said simultaneously. Artemis hit her brother on his head, drawing an "ouch" from him.

"And you didn't tell us!"

"We were sworn to secrecy!" Apollo hesitantly said. "It's for the better. It was on the Styx too!" James, who had since stopped crying, looked at the book.

"Continue please, Daughter of Athena." Yes, he forgot Annabeth's name. And yes, he did not care. Annabeth looked at James oddly; that was not something she was commonly called unless it was a monster.

"Uh, right."

"**Bad dream?" My older brother asked me, a soft smile on his face. I nodded. My brother, like me, had dark electric blue eyes that we, uh, we got from our mom and dad, with dark brownish blackish hair from our dad. Our dad… **

"**Chris, don't worry. I'm sure he'll claim us real soon." My brother said, as if using some weird twin telepathy to read my mind. I wiped a tear from my eye. **

"**Yeah, that's what we've been saying for the past year. "**

"**Chrishyia…"**

"**Jacob, what if he **_**doesn't**_ **claim us, huh? What if we become some of these other stereotypical depressed demigods?" I asked him, anger seeping into my voice. Jacob looked at me. **

"**We won't become like them. For one, dad loves us too much. He'll claim us, even if it causes some catastrophe. Two, Chris, you won't be depressed. You wouldn't even think of letting me be depressed. ** **You're too much of Chrishyia. And there's James and Karrie. They wouldn't let us become like them either." Jacob stated. **

"**Like it's number 1 on their to do list right after "Let's ignore our friends for a while and hang out with our brothers and sisters"." I pouted. **

Karrie stuck out her tongue while James chuckled a bit. "That's funny to you?" Leo asked, furrowing his brows. If it was, these kids had some weird sense of humor. James shook his head.

"No, just the thought of Chrishyia saying that. That's something she would say. And I bet it was aimed more towards Karrie than me." James said.

"**Ok, ok, I admit, Karrie has been a little out of hand, ignoring you every chance she got." Jacob stated. "But James has been nice." **

"Ignoring them?" Karrie cried in outrage while James laughed. "Just like Jacob to hate on me."

"It's just the way it is, Karrie. Maybe stop trying to kiss butts and-" Everyone laughed as Karrie pounced on James like a tiger, punching his face.

"I-teach-you-who's-a-butt-kisser!" Apollo looked at his son.  
"Uh, son, it's kinda unmanly to get beat up by a girl." He said, covering his mouth so he hoped the rest of the Olympians didn't hear him. Artemis clapped him on the back.

"It's ok. Like father like son!"

"**Yeah, I know." I nudged my brother. "Go to sleep, bro. You're going to train with Luke tomorrow." Jacob looked at me. "I'll be fine! I'll go back to sleep. It only happens once a day." Jacob looked at me but then shook his head. **

"**Knight, you are a weird one." **

"**Hey, bro, you're a Knight too."**

Annabeth stopped reading, signaling the end of the chapter. "Well," she stated, thrown off track by the mention of Luke. "Who wants to read next?"

**Do you guys like it? Let me know in reviews, please! Also, if anyone wants to help me out with the story of the twins, let me know and I can make you my official beta.**

**Review!**


End file.
